


Raoul x Mannequin One-Shot

by YourObedientPhantom



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, I am so sorry, Other, i am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: Raoul gets drunk (and drugged) and fucks the Christine mannequin





	Raoul x Mannequin One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I was somehow inspired to write this mess thanks to a list of ships on tumblr by littlelonghairedoutlaw. I’m disappointed in myself too. Anyways, take note that there’s a mutual relationship between Raoul, Erik, and Christine and nobody wants to kill anyone.

Finally after what seemed like hours of searching for the so-called Opera Ghost, Raoul took a step into the lair. He was surprised no booby traps had gone off. It was as if Erik was not even there. Maybe he wasn’t. Raoul had never gone down to the lair on his own before and had absolutely no idea where he was headed. Once he crossed the lake, things started to seem a little more familiar. It was a little too quiet. The only sounds down there were the dripping of water and echos of Raoul’s own movements.

     “Hello?” Raoul asked. His voice was at a normal speaking level, but in those catacombs it seemed ten times louder than usual. “Christine? Erik? Are you here?”

     Raoul hadn’t seen either of them all day, but he thought they would be down there in Erik’s lair. He continued forward across the bank of the river to the little house. The door was unlocked. Raoul entered.

     “Hello?” he asked, peeking his head through the door. It was empty. Tidy, but empty. Raoul stepped inside and lit one of the gas lamps on the walls. No one was home. He went all that way for nothing.

     Raoul sighed in frustration, headed for the parlor where he slumped down on the sofa. He figured he would just wait for them to return. He looked around the dimly lit parlor, looking for something to keep him busy. Perhaps he would dust… only there was no dust. Christine must have tidied the place up recently. There was not even a book on the shelf that was out of place. It was a little too perfect in all honesty. Finally after waiting a few minutes, Raoul got bored. He began to wander the house, sticking his nose all in Erik’s business. He was genuinely curious about the man. He was strange.

     Raoul almost jumped when he entered what he believed to be Erik’s bedroom. His bed seemed like a normal bed, but instead of a mattress there was a coffin instead. What was his problem?

     He continued searching around Erik’s room, finding it quite amusing. It was like walking through a museum. That was until he walked in front of a mirror. Well, he thought it was a mirror.

     There was a mirror frame lined with glass shards inside. The ground was clear of glass shard, though. Raoul’s reflection in the mirror was what struck him the most. It was Christine! He jumped at the sight of her.

     “Christine!” he exclaimed, heart pounding.

Upon further inspection, the girl he was looking at was, in fact, not Christine. It was a mannequin with curly hair in a wedding dress, staring at him with dead eyes.

     “Ew…” Raoul frowned to himself. Erik was a little creepy. He didn’t know what to do with this new information. The fact that Erik owns a mannequin that looks just like Christine… it was odd to be sure. The mannequin gave him an odd feeling and he left the room, shivering slightly.

     Then Raoul made his way to the kitchen. He looked around in the cupboards until he found a bottle of wine. He happily took the bottle and poured himself a generous glass to relax himself. Raoul was too focused on the wine that he didn’t even take the time to think about what could be in that wine. This was Erik’s home afterall. The wine could be drugged.

     He didn’t have the chance to think about that before he began drinking, relaxing in an armchair in the parlor. He sighed deeply, rather enjoying himself now.

     It wasn’t until he was almost finished with his glass that he noticed a strange feeling in his gut. It wasn’t sickness. It wasn’t dizziness. Lust perhaps? Afterall, it had been a while since Raoul had any sort of relief. Perhaps when Christine got back he would try to seduce her for just a little while. He was sure Christine was needing some attention like that too.

     Raoul poured himself a second generous glass and drank all of that one too. And then half of another. He drank until he was desperate. He didn’t know what was going on with him. He knew wine made him a little horny, but this was absolutely ridiculous. He leaned back in the chair, starting to feel uncomfortable in his clothes. He wanted them off so badly. But he couldn’t just take them off. Not in the middle of Erik’s house.

     Raoul reached down and unbuckled his belt slowly, trying to control himself. He would just try to get off with his hand and be done with it. Then he unbuttoned his trousers. That’s when a disgusting idea crossed his mind.

     The mannequin. God, the mannequin. It looked like Christine. If there was anyone in the world right now that he could fuck, it would be her. Quickly, Raoul stood and bolted for Erik’s room, ignoring the coffin bed and heading straight for the doll. Half of him wanted there to be some sort of hole, but the other half was disgusted by the idea of Erik creating and using a sex doll designed after Christine.

     He took the mannequin and laid it on the floor, then carefully lifted the dress. Sure enough, there was a little slit made of rubber between her legs. Thankfully for his hazy mind from the alcohol, Raoul shook the idea of Erik using the doll and imagined it as the real Christine. He pulled off his trousers the rest of the way and then his underwear, hungrily grabbing the mannequin and kissing its soft, lifeless lips. He imagined those lips kissing him back, a hand reaching up to stroke his hair.

     As Raoul ground on top of the mannequin’s thigh, he tangled his hands in her hair, moaning Christine’s name softly. He almost completely forgot he was touching a mannequin. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Raoul slid into the mannequin, moaning loudly. It was tighter than he thought it would be. He bucked his hips wildly, desperate to come. He moaned and grasped the hips of the mannequin, going crazy with every thrust of his hips. He felt his climax build up. With one final deep thrust, Raoul peaked and came inside the mannequin.

     Panting, Raoul collapsed on top of the mannequin, exhausted but very satisfied. Soon, Raoul fell asleep while laying on top of the mannequin half naked on the floor. He was passed out drunk. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do when Erik and Christine got back...


End file.
